


Splinters of Reality

by Pauliestorylover



Series: Marinette-centric Fics [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Everyone has a crush on Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Multi, Post-Episode: s03 Chat Blanc, half-the-class-is-from-the-future-and-the-other-half-are-potential-love-interests au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25204288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pauliestorylover/pseuds/Pauliestorylover
Summary: When the timeline splinters from the events in Chat Blanc, Bunnix sends her apprentice, Marinette’s child, to the past to correct the timeline. The problem is, Marinette ends up with a different partner in each timeline. So now, the apprentices are stuck meddling in their mother’s love life to correct the timeline and preserve reality as they know it.TL;DR the half-the-class-is-from-the-future-and-the-other-half-are-potential-love-interests au
Relationships: Marinette x everyone
Series: Marinette-centric Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068554
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Splinters of Reality

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: infrequent updates
> 
> Inspired by [this post](https://sparklyaxolotlstudent.tumblr.com/post/623176746792091648/trainsinanime-sparklyaxolotlstudent).
> 
> Am I supposed to be working on my other fics? Yes. Am I known for self-control? No.

“This is bad...” Bunnix muttered from within her time burrow, “time to call for backup.” She stepped through one of the time portals, opened the communication program on her umbrella and dialed a number.

“Emma?”

* * *

“Mylene?”

* * *

“Hugo?”

* * *

“Louis?”

* * *

“Rose?”

* * *

“Ivan?”

* * *

“I have—“

* * *

“—a mission—“

* * *

“—for you—“

* * *

“—it’s important—“

* * *

“—very important—“

* * *

“—reality—“

* * *

“—has splintered—“

* * *

“—too many timelines—“

* * *

“—you must—“

* * *

“—go back—“

* * *

“—travel to the past—“

* * *

“—fix the timeline—“

* * *

“—correct the mistakes—“

* * *

“—save your mother—“

* * *

“—we’re all—“

* * *

“—counting—“

* * *

“—counting on you—“

* * *

“—my apprentice.”


End file.
